Held In Your Arms
by TermlessBrush
Summary: A short Tokka story, maybe it'll become a series but idk, name is taken from the song "I'm Still Here" so yeah... ugh it feels good to post this lol
1. Snuggleing with Snuzzles

A/N: OMG HI GUYS! ok so sorry, uhm i have had sooooo much shit going on... i've been going through minor depression without pills, thank god for my best friend hannah or i might not even be talking right now... well writing or whatever, I also have summer school...so :/ maybe not the best time to start writing again but, i figured its been too long so yeah, please enjoy my short story, btw no this has nothing to do with me and my BFF even though i usually do personal writings

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! or the show Avatar the last airbender! So please no charges X3

A girl paced in her room, restless... thinking of what could be and what not, but this was expected from her after all, being in love with your best friend never did anything but make your friendship awkward.

A boy laid in his bed, cold and uncomfortable... Even the strongest of men have things to deal with after a break up,(ok maybe this is me but meh) and only having his best friend... well she didn't exactly what he needed, even if he could tell her... he didn't want to take the risk.

After hearing her mumble to herself continuously, the boy went and checked on the girl... She had known he was coming though, and had acted like he had woken her from a nice night's sleep, but he saw her puffy eyes, and a couple lines from the dirt being washed by tears... she had cried, knowing she wasn't good enough, or that he'd never say yes. He walked over to her and sat next to her, and asked why she felt the need to act tough around him.

Truthfully the girl couldn't think of anything, she felt stupid for this but, he reassured her, letting her know it was fine to show her emotions, and that he actually enjoyed seeing her act like a girl, more than a guy. She punched his shoulder for that, but he knew it was coming.

She then did something he never expected, and that was hugged him. He was surprised, confused and not sure if he was dreaming or not, he also felt a tear hit his arm, he looked down and saw the tears streaming down her face, he broke free of the hug and wiped her face, letting her know it'd be ok, but she didn't accept it. She shoved her head into his chest and sobbed even more, mumbling things he couldn't make out.

He picked up her head again asking what he could do to make it better, she just glared at him with those emerald eyes... she picked him off the bed and she got on the tip of her toes, and kissed him and asked that he forgave her. She turned to run, but he stopped her. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, and said she didn't need to be sorry for such a wonderful gift. and so they slept in the same room that night...

Awakening to the laughter of his friend, the Avatar, and his sister, the boy couldn't help but ask why. The two pointed simultaneously at the girl whose head was on about where his heart was, and her arm wrapped around him. The boy smiled but quickly told the others to shut up and not to wake her, she then squeezed her sleeping buddy, mumble her nickname for him, and then smiled

A/N: Well thats all i got... took me a freaking week to figer out all this, and now that i did it... well idk i kinda hate it, but yolo and all that stupid shiz... well sorry again guys, I really have been trying but:/ what can you do? ok anyway, tell me what you think all that, idk about the whole no "actual" talking or whatever.


	2. Mornings

A/N: Hello Fanfiction Writing this at freaking 11... My friend hannah really liked the last chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

A new couple layed in bed together, both holding on to the other in their sleep. The one small, blind, and beautiful. The other was tall, brave, and handsome. Together they made a good team, apart they were lost to the world. The small one clutched the taller one, giving out a couple of mumbles, something about him of course, but unclear what exactly to the outside world. This woke the tall one, he looked down to make sure his sleeping partner was safe, she looked so peaceful, yet he knew she had more power than many in the whole world. He went back to sleep knowing she was safe with him, her arm grasping his chest.

The small one got up, getting out of bed was her least favorite part of her day, she then turned around bent over and gave her former sleeping partner a kiss on the forehead. She then got ready, shower, clothes, brush teeth, all that fun stuff. This was normal followed by breakfast, and then leaving to go to work.

The tall one knew it was time to get up but he didn't want to, so he insisted on thrusting himself around the bed, trying to find a warm spot. Nothing worked, he needed his small partner, she was what kept him warm and cozy. After a while, the boy finally got up, drowsy and nearly blind in his just awoken state. He made his way to the bathroom, he tripped a couple times, stubbed his toe on the corner of the bathroom doorway. He finally made it, and now it was time to shower, taking off his shirt and flexing for himself in the mirror, followed by his pant's which caught his foot and tripped him, he got back up and kicked them across the room, finished undressing and got in the shower. After shower it was time to shave... Well shave what hairs he had. He looked in the mirror happy with his apperance and ran off too work.

A/N: well sorry guys, i was gonna go to tophs pov after that last paragraph but i figured i should keep waiting and never finish it so heres chapter 2 sorry about length :/


End file.
